People continually wage a constant battle organizing the numerous pieces of apparel accessories such as jewelry in their possession. Centuries upon centuries of innovations have attempted to provide the answer to this battle, and while some have been successful, others have been difficult or impractical to utilize. Jewelry cases, jewelry boxes, jewelry racks, even jewelry hangers have been provided, yet none to date have been able to solve the problems associated with the organization, transportation and storage of apparel accessories such as jewelry in the form of necklaces, earrings, and rings. The present disclosure provides jewelry storage organization and transportation assemblies and methods.